No es un adios
by Maslover
Summary: Los chicos de Big Time Rush pasan juntos muchas aventuras en sus vacaciones y descubren que entre ellos hay mas que amistad... Historia Cargan y Kames.
1. Vacaciones

Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan estaban muy felices, habian terminado de grabar las canciones de su nuevo disco 2 meses antes de lo previsto! por lo que Griffin les dio vacaciones, lo mejor de todo es que coincidian con las del colegio, por lo que tendrian 2 meses 100% libres!

No lo puedo creer! esto es grandioso! -Exclamo Kendall emocionado  
Se imaginan! tendremos dos meses solo para nosotros! -Agrego James  
Sol, piscina, amigos! -Dijo Carlos emocionandose- y podemos ir a la playa! a acampar! al parque de diversiones! a patinar! a jugar hockey! a la pizzeria! a la heladeria!  
Calmate Carlos! -dijo Logan- haremos todo eso, no tienes porque emocionarte tanto, apenas es el primer dia!  
De acuerdo -dijo Carlos- que hacemos ahora?  
Yo ire a visitar a Jo! le contare de las vacaciones y saldre con ella -dijo Kendall y salio del departamento.  
Emmm.. creo q yo hare lo mismo, con Camille, claro -Dijo Logan  
Solo quedamos tu y yo amigo -dijo James  
Si.. -respondio Carlos muy desanimado  
De acuerdo, aprovechare este momento para hablar contigo de algo muy serio, algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace tiempo, pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo.  
-Carlos levanto una ceja empezo a ponerse nervioso- Que? de que quieres hablar? es de algo serio? no es nada malo? por que tendria que ser algo malo? no es malo no? NO HE HECHO NADA!  
Tranquilo! -Exclamo James- sientate.  
Carlos obviamente estaba nervioso, James era de sus mejores amigos, pero no era con el con quien tenia charlas serias, y cuando esto ocurria era por algo realmente importante, generalmente sobre el, no sobre James; eso es lo que mas asusto a Carlitos  
Bien.. -empezo James- uff.. no se como decirlo, asi que sere breve. Se que te gusta Logan.  
Carlos estaba en shock, no esperaba que James saliera con algo semejante!  
De que hablas! -respondio Carlos mientras se ponia de pie bruscamente  
Por favor, no te alteres -dijo James- es imposible no notarlo, es algo obvio! Noto como lo miras, cuando se va con Camille te deprimes y podria jurar que te oi llorar por el una noche.  
En serio es tan obvio -dijo Carlos mostrandose triste y preocupado.  
Pues, mas porque compartimos habitacion, pero si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Logan no lo sabe..  
Y Kendall?  
El es muy listo, se da cuenta de muchas cosas, asi que es posible que lo sepa  
Pero yo... -Carlos se quedon sin hablar un instante, luego enterro el rostro en sus manos.  
Animate Carlitos! -dijo James abrazandolo- Eso es algo dulce!  
Quizas para ti, que lo vez desde afuera.. pero no sabes cuanto sufro, el tiene a Camille, jamas me correspondera y como si fuera poco, si se llega a enterar arruinaria nuestra amistad para siemrpe! y yo lo quiero mucho! no soportaria perderlo, prefiero tenerlo como amigo a arriesgarme a perderlo para siempre por confesarle lo que siento.  
Carlos dejo escapar una lagrima, era un tema que realmente lo lastimaba, pero se sentia bien al compartirlo con alguien..  
James se quedo en silencio un momento, solo podia pensar en que el estaba pasando por lo mismo, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Kendall, lo que creyo en un principio que era una amistad especial, fue desarrollandose despues como un enamoramiento, James no sabia cuando exactamente empezo a sentir todo eso por Kendall, pero ahora, sufria al verlo tan feliz con Jo, le dolia saber que a el solo lo veia como un amigo y que no cambiaria su parecer...  
Estas bien amigo? -pregunto Carlos al notar la expresion triste de James.  
Ehh.. si, todo esta bien, es solo que.. me distraje un segundo.  
Hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar? -pregunto Carlos  
No, solo pensaba en que deberiamos irnos de campamento esta semana -mintio James sin problema  
Me parece perfecto! -dijo Carlos sonriendo ampliamente

Los chicos habian ido a acampar, James fue quien escogio el lugar, pero lo hizo pensando en Carlos, cerca del lugar de camping queda una cascada muy romantica, James le sugirio a Carlos que lleve ahi a Logan para que confiese lo que siente.. claro que Carlos no estaba encantado con la idea.  
El momento perfecto para que lo lleves a la cascada sera una hora antes de que oscurezca, le diras a Logan que Kendall y yo nos fuimos hacia la montana y que ustedes nos deben buscar, entonces lo guias hacia la cascada y dejas que las cosas ocurran! -dijo James muy seguro de que su plan funcionaria  
No, no lo entiendes, no quiero arriesgarme! Es mucho lo que hay en juego  
Carlitos, no tienes porque preocuparte -trato James de consolar a su amigo- Los cuatro hemos sido amigos desde muy pequenos, Logan es muy listo y muy comprensivo, en el caso de que no te correponda, te lo hara saber de la manera mas amistosa posible y seguira como tu amigo! todo estara bien! Ademas, somos jovenes, esta es la edad en la que tenemos que arriesgarnos a vivir! a descubrir, a amar!

Hola chicos! -llego Kendall al campamento- traje lena para el fuego de esta noche!  
Perfecto -dijo James- pero aun falta mas, te acompano a traerla.  
James se alejaba con Kendall mientras le hacia senas a Carlos para que vaya con Logan a la cascada.  
Carlos se armo de valor, sabia que James tenia razon, fue a la laguna donde estaba Logan tratando de pescar.

Hola Loggie  
Hola Carlitos, quieres pescar? -dijo amablemente Logan  
Emm, de hecho, James me dijo que iba a la montana con Kendall, y quiere que vayamos tambien!  
Claro, vamos -dijo Logan- no he logrado pescar nada, y creo que tampoco lo hare...  
Los chicos caminaron hacia la montana, hasta que llegaron a la cascada

Wow! -exclamo Logan- donde estamos?  
Logan, tengo que ser sincero contigo  
Claro amigo, dime...  
No fue coincidencia que James quisiera venir a este lugar, lo hizo por mi..  
Por ti? -pregunto Logan, quien no entendia a que queria llegar su amigo  
Si, lo hizo porque queria ayudarme a... a...  
A que Carlitos? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea -dijo Logan mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
Carlos cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y finalmente dijo: Me gustas mucho, demasiado, podria decir que hasta te amo! Tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia ti, desde hace mucho! siemrpe tuve miedo de decirlo porque no queria arruinar nuestra amistad y porque se que tienes a Camille, pero ya no soporto vivir asi! tenia que decirtelo...  
Logan estaba perplejo, queria hablar pero no pudo articular las palabras.  
Carlos se puso nervioso, pues su amigo no respondia, asi que salio corriendo.  
Carlos! a donde vas!? -Grito Logan finalmente, pero ya era muy tarde, el pequeno latino se habia ido.  
Logan regreso al campamento donde vio a Kendall y James sentados alrededor del fuego riendo.  
Logan! -dijo James- que hay de nuevo.. y donde esta Carlos?  
Logan, aun en shock, respondio: No lo se, salio corriendo.. crei que estaria aca.  
Kendall se puso de pie de inmediato y dijo: Que!? esta en la montana?  
Logan asintio timidamente  
Esta loco! -continuo Kendall, bastante exaltado- Va a anochecer! es realmente peligroso que este en las montanas ahora!  
Los tres chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo en busca de Carlos.

Gracias por leer, pronto subire la segunda parte :)

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia haganlo por medio de los reviews


	2. La Busqueda

**Segunda Parte**

Los chicos llegaron a una parte del camino en la que tenian que separarse, cada uno seguiria un camino y, dentro de 30 minutos volverian al campamento a ver que tal les habia ido, ya que los celulares no les servian en las montanas.

**El camino de Logan...**  
Logan habia caminado ya mucho, sentia que habia estado dando vueltas.. despues de avanzar un poco mas, llego a la cascada donde todo esto ocurrio.  
El palido muchacho sintio como su corazon se destrozaba, cayo sobre sus rodillas y empezo a llorar, sentia que todo esto era su culpa, si el no se hubiese quedado paralizado, podria haber hablado con Carlos y el no hubiese salido corriendo.  
Entre sus lamentos, escucho que unos arbustos se movian detras de el, Logan espantado giro inmediatamente para ver quien o que era.

**El camino de James..**  
James estaba entrando en panico, tenia un gran cargo de conciencia, fue el quien le aconsejo a Carlos confesar su amor, fue el quien sugirio el lugar.. Si no hubiera sido por el, probablemente ni siquiera estarian acampando, estarian en la piscina de PalmWoods, a salvo, riendose..  
Finalmente, James llego al lugar donde estaba Carlos, lo vio recostado a un gran arbol, su mirada estaba perdida en en horizonte, pero aun asi tenia una expresion pensativa y varias lagrimas seguian brotando de sus ojos.  
Carlos! -exclamo James- lo lamento tanto! en serio lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa! -decia James alterado, sentandose al lado de su amigo.  
No, no tienes por que disculparte.. no me obligaste a nada, yo segui tu sugerencia y me alegro de haberlo hecho. -dijo Carlos, sonaba muy pacifico.  
En serio estas bien? que fue lo que sucedio?  
Lo que tenia que pasar. Le confese lo que sentia y el, no lo tomo mal, pero ni siquiera me respondio.. yo solo sali corriendo de ahi, no queria enfrentar los hechos.. Pero sabes que, es mejor asi! ahora se que no puedo perder mi vida encaprichandome con algo, no debo sufrir ilusionandome con algo que ahora se que no es posible!  
Lo lamento mucho amigo -dijo James y abrazo a su amigo- Ahora vamos al campamento, los chicos han de estar muy preocupados, fue una locura que te adentraras a la montana a estas horas..  
Lo se, pero necesitana pensar.. Por cierto James, puedo pedirte un favor?  
Claro amigo, dime  
Puedo dormir en tu carpa esta noche? se supone que dormiria en la carpa de Logan, pero no soportaria hacerlo.. al menos no por ahora, manana aclarare las cosas con el.

**El camino de Kendall..**  
Kendall habia caminado un buen rato sin hallar a Carlos, estaba preocupado.. El siempre fue como el lider de los cuatro y se preocupaba por todos sus amigos.  
Llego a una parte del camino que terminaba en unos matorrales y empezo a moverlos para lograr llegar al otro lado.  
Kendall!? -exclamo Logan al ver a su amigo llegar al sitio de la cascada- Que haces aqui!?  
Emm.. yo segui el camino que me toco, para buscar a Carlos.. y tu?  
Lo mismo, supongo -dijo Logan mientras se secaba las lagrimas  
Por que lloras amigo? -dijo Kendall sonando muy extranado  
Pues, te preocupaste tanto por querer encontrar a Carlos que no preguntaste siquiera por que el estaba aun en la montana.. -dijo Logan tristemente y le conto lo sucedido a Kendall, dejando escapar de vez en cuando una lagrima.  
No te sientas culpable! -dijo Kendall- No pudiste hacer nada para controlarlo, estabas en shock.. pero dime, que sientes por Carlos?  
Yo.. no lo se..  
Logan, te conozco desde hace muchos anos, igual que a Carlos, yo sabia que el gustaba de ti! y podria apostar que tu sientes algo especial por el, aunque no estoy seguro de que te atraiga en ese sentido..  
Logan miro intrigado unos segundos a Kendall para continuar diciendo: En serio? Crees que me gusta?  
Bueno, tu tiendes a defenderlo a el mas que a James o a mi, sueles preferir pasar tiempo con el que con Camille, te agrada mucho su compania y.. pues, de vez en cuando tu mirada se pierde cuando el pasa...  
Logan estaba bastante pensativo, sabia que lo que Kendall decia era cierto! pero nunca se puso a pensar detenidamente en eso.  
Creo que si me gusta.. -dijo Logan en voz baja  
Que? -pregunto Kendall sonriendo- es en serio?  
Pero no se que hacer! -dijo Logan sonando asustado  
No te preocupes mi pequeno Loggie, estamos hablando de Carlos! el tampoco tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas, todo estara bien -dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan- ahora ya han pasado mas de treinta minutos, volvamos al campamento y esperemos que James haya tenido suerte.

Gracias a todos por leer la historia, pronto se vera a Kames, no se preocupen, por ahora inicia con Cargan :)

Por favor dejenme saber sus comentarios y sugerencias por medio de los reviews!

Hasta la proxima!


	3. Sentimientos de Kendall

Cuando Kendall y Logan llegaron al campamento, vieron a James calentando malvaviscos en la fogata, lucia muy deprimido

Encontraste a Carlos? -pregunto Logan desesperado

Si, esta en mi carpa dormido ya -respondio James, sonando muy monotono

El rostro de Logan se ilumino, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y sonrio- Realmente me alegra.. -susurro Logan

Y esta bien? -pregunto Kendall

Mejor de lo que yo hubiese esperado -respondio James sonriendole dulcemente al rubio.

Manana hablare con el -dijo Logan- y espero que todo salga bien

Por favor se amable con el, ya sabes como es cuando se desilusiona -advirtio James

No te preocupes, si todo sale bien -Logan se cayo unos segundos y sonrio para si mismo- Si todo sale bien, puede que haya una nueva pareja en PalmWoods...

Kendall y James se miraron y sonrieron ante la noticia, Logan se sonrojo de sobremanera, era muy exrtano para el decir eso refiriendose a su mejor amigo, pero le encantaba como sonaba la idea

Pero Logan -interrumpio Kendall sus pensamientos- no estas saliendo con Camille?

Bueno, no oficialmete -dijo Logan, dudando de su propia respuesta- es decir, se supone que terminamos, solo que de vez en cuando tenemos.. pues, de vez en cuando nos besamos y salimos.. Es que ella no me deja las cosas claras!

Tranquilo! -dijo James- define tu situacion sentimental, realmente quieres a Carlos?

Aparentemente si.. -dijo Logan

Y que sientes por Camille? -pregunto Kendall

Bueno, ella es.. esta loca, pero me agrada, es buena besando, supongo, pero es realmente extrana.. aunque es la primera novia que he tenido

Ok, te detendre ahi -dijo James- Esta bien que ella haya sido tu primera novia oficial, pero tu mismo has dicho que el primer amor casi nunca dura

Asi es -continuo Kendall- Camille es agradable, pero en serio esta loca. Y si sientes que realmente debes estar con Carlos, pues lo mejor es que lo intentes, hables con Camille y le exliques que quieres salir con otras personas, sin sentir que estas atado a ella, dejen todo bien claro!

Despues de conversar un poco, se fueron a dormir, James a la carpa en la que Carlos estaba dormido y Kendall compartio carpa con Logan.

**En la carpa de Kendall..**

Kendall -susurro Logan

Que ocurre -dijo Kendall con voz somnolienta

Estoy nervioso, nunca habia hecho algo como esto antes..

No te preocupes Loggie -dijo Kendall- ya te lo dije, solo se trata de Carlos, tu amigo Carlos! el mismo que conocimos hace anos en Minessota, el mismo que vino con nosotros a L.A. porque nos adora, nuestro mejor amigo Carlos!

Cual es tu punto? -pregunto Logan, no entendiendo bien a su amigo

El punto es, que Carlos ha sido nuestro amigo por muchos anos, nada cambiara entre ustedes por intentar algo, el ha madurado mucho.. Y si las cosas no resultan bien, cosa que realmente dudo ya que se lo mucho que se quieren, pues terminaran como amigos, y si no es asi, James y yo nos encargaremos de que sea asi, por algo somos mejores amigos, no? -dijo Kendall sonriendo amistosamente.

Logan se sonrojo y sonrio muy ilusionado, realmente se estaba emocionando con la idea de ser el novio de Carlos.

Kendall, te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Logan

Claro amigo, lo que quieras respondio el rubio

Lo que ocurre es que, al igual que tu has notado "cosas" entre Carlos y yo, yo he notado ciertas cosas entre tu y...

Y quien? -pregunto Kendall muy intrigado

James... -continuo Logan casi susurrando

Estas loco -dijo Kendall- el es solo uno de mis tres mejores amigos, no lo veria de otra forma.

Pero, siempre te preocupas de sobremanera por el, estas muy al pendiente de todo lo que hace y lo defiendes incluso a pesar de que eso te traiga problemas

De que hablas? -dijo Kendall, empezaba a sonrojarse

Kendall, recuerdas porque nos convertimos en una banda? -pregunto Logan

Porque Gustavo fue a Minessota en busca de un talento y acompanamos a James a audicionar... -respondio Kendall, extranado por la pregunta de Logan

No, lo que paso ese dia fue que, cuando acompanamos a James a audicionar el se puso nervioso, nos hizo audicionar a Carlos y a mi antes y cuando le tocaba, quizo cambiar de turno contigo, pero tu lo aconsejaste y motivaste para que audicione.

Lo se Logan, yo estaba ahi -interrumpio Kendall- yo siempre los apoyo, no se que tiene eso de especial..

Aun no acabo -se quejo Logan- Cuando el canto, Gustavo fue muy cruel, a pesar de que James canto muy bien... tu gritaste desde los asientos de atras, donde estabamos, le reclamaste a Gustavo que James si tenia talento, pero que hacia tanto que Gustavo no obtenia un exito que olvido lo que era el talento, bailaste y cantaste para insultarlo, a pesar de que sabias que era peligroso, sabias que era un riesgo! habiamos visto ya a los guardaespaldas, pero tu lo hiciste por James! solo por James..

Kendall no dijo nada, solo estaba pensativo..

Logan continuo: Como ese puedo nombrar varios ejemplos mas. Pero bueno, supongo que en este momento solo tu sabes lo que sientes.. Espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, cuando tus sentimientos esten claros podremos hablar del tema. Descansa amigo

Logan se volteo para dormir.

Kendall por su parte no pudo dormir, lo que dijo Logan lleno su mente de ideas y recuerdos, James.. siempre fue James! siempre fue el la razon de sus preocupaciones, siempre sintio hacia el un carino especial.. pero solo como un amigo.. o no? definitivamente Kendall tenia mucho que pensar.

A la manana siguiente Kendall se levanto temprano, a pesar de que durmio muy poco, salio de la carpa sigilosamente para no despertar a Logan y se fue a cepillar los dientes, para su sorpresa encontro a James haciendo lo mismo.

Buen dia - exclamo James sonriendo calidamente

Buen dia James -dijo Kendall devolviendole la sonrisa- y Carlos?

Sigue dormido.. supongo que despertara pronto.. y Logan? -respondio James

El tambien duerme aun. Sabes? creo que deberiamos ir a la montana para dejarlos solos y que puedan conversar -dijo Kendall

Suena genial -dijo James

Kendall y James caminaron hacia la montana y, para variar, llegaron a la cascada.

James, puedo preguntarte algo -dijo Kendall

Seguro...

Logan me conto lo ocurrido, me dijo que fuiste tu quien le sugirio este lugar a Carlos para que confesara lo que siente, porque la cascada te parecia un lugar muy romantico... es verdad?

James se sonrojo- Pues, si.. supongo que si

Eso es algo tierno -dijo Kendall sonriendo, sin mirar a James; ambos observaban la cascada y como los rayos del sol mananero formaban un ligero arcoiris sobre la superficie del lago que se formaba debajo de la caida de agua.

Eso crees -dijo James mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo

Claro que si.. pero, como conocias esta cascada?

James suspiro- Cuando era pequeno, mis papas me trajeron aca una vez, desde ese momento me enamore de este lugar.. siempre me parecio muy romantico y me prometi que solo lo visitaria de nuevo con alguien a quien realmente quiera mucho.. pero la situacion de Carlos ameritaba una excepcion, por ello sugeri este lugar...

Kendall estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca imagino que James fuera tan sensible..

Kendall tomo la mano de James, lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojen

Realmente eres mas sencible de lo que crei -dijo Kendall mirandolo fijamente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo 3, debo confesar que me encanta dejarlos con intriga :3 jajaja

Se que es corto y algo flojo, pero no puedo concentrarme bien de dia, hay mucho ruido por aca y esta noche estare muy ocupado.

Haganme saber sus comentarios y sugerencias a traves de los review.. y pueden aportar con ideas para la conversacion de Logan y Carlos, no desesperen, hablaran en el siguiente capitulo ;)

Gracias por leer! :D


	4. La conversación de Carlos y Logan

Hola a todos! Aqui estoy de nuevo... Bueno, primero tengo que disculparme, he demorado porque iniciaron las lluvias por acá y el internet falla bastante y sigo estudiando por los examenes de ingreso.

En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews! En serio, muchas gracias, sobretodo a Alex Daniel, gracias por tus sugerencias, en este momento tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza con el tema de la Universidad, que se me hace difícil ser creativo :/ así que disculpen si la historia se torna simple en alguna parte, te hare caso y dificultare las cosas para los chicos ;) supongo que entre más difícil, mas intriga genera... Ah! y lamento decepcionarte, pero no creo ser bueno escribiendo historias de sexo :$ prefiero el romance jeje

También quiero comentarles algo, que le explique a un lector por mensaje privado, pero que olvide aclarar al principio: si, la historia se llama no es un adiós, suena a titulo de One-Shot no? jeje, pues la idea original era hacer un solo capitulo, pero como me pidieron que haga historias largas, ps he aquí, realmente la he alargado muuucho! tanto así que la historia no justifica el nombre aun, pero al final lo hará ;)

En respuesta a Huchapotamo, si, soy hombre :) y mil gracias por el cumplido :$ aunque a mi parecer personal Abi DiLaurentis es la mejor escritora de Kames.

Gracias por sus buenos deseos! y gracias a Abi DiLaurentis por estar al pendiente :')

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, les dejo con la cuarta parte de la historia! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James se puso muy nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amigo tomo su mano! Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero no miraba a Kendall, ambos miraban hacia la cascada.

James soltó la mano de Kendall delicadamente, se aclaro la garganta y dijo: Sabes.. Tengo un poco de hambre, creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento y preparar algo para desayunar...

Kendall solo asintió. Estaba confundido, no sabía porque había hecho lo que hizo, el no era gay, y al parecer, James tampoco.. Kendall estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia el campamento al lado de James.

James por su parte, miraba de reojo a Kendall, notaba lo pensativo que estaba y a su vez, se preguntaba qué fue lo que realmente paso.. Su mejor amigo, de quien estaba enamorado, tomo su mano! si lo hubiese hecho en algún otro momento, frente a sus amigos, James lo hubiese tomado como una broma.. Pero no fue así! Lo hizo en privado, mientras los dos observaban el lugar más romántico que James había encontrado en su vida! Estos pensamientos hacían al corazón de James latir fuertemente, pero no significaba nada, Kendall era su mejor amigo y el novio de Jo.

...

**Mientras tanto...**

Carlos despertó, no se sentía feliz, sabía que tenía que hablar con Logan sobre lo sucedido y aclarar las cosas, pero no quería hacerlo, quien querría hablar con alguien que no ha correspondido a sus sentimientos después de todo.. Pero no, Carlos quería conservar la amistad de Logan, así que tenía que hacerlo.

El latino salió de la carpa y se dirigió a la de Logan.

Logan, estas ahí? -empezó a hablar Carlos desde afuera- Solo quería disculparme, no debí salir corriendo ayer, es más, creo que ni siquiera debí haberte dicho lo que te dije, pero no podía contenerlo mas... -Carlos suspiro- Espero que ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti, no me trates diferente, por favor, olvida lo ocurrido! te lo suplico, espero que sigamos siendo tan amigos como éramos antes.. Que dices? Logan?... Logan!?

El latino se apresuro a abrir la carpa, para descubrir que estaba hablando solo, Logan no estaba en la carpa.

Hola Carlitos, como amaneciste? -dijo James llegando con Kendall

Logan no está! -respondió

Qué? -Dijo Kendall intrigado- se supone que hoy iban a hablar!

Lo sé, vine a hablar con él.. Pero no está -respondió Carlos un poco triste

Ha de haber ido a pescar, no te preocupes, de seguro vendrá pronto -dijo Kendall

De seguro me está evitando -dijo Carlos mientras bajaba la mirada

James abrió la boca para hablar, pero de inmediato Kendall se la tapo y le susurro al oído: No le digas nada a Carlos, deja que sea Logan quien confiese sus sentimientos..

James asintió mirando a Kendall.

Iré a buscarlo -dijo Kendall- pueden preparar el desayuno?

Carlos no respondía, seguía con la mirada baja y perdida.

Ve a buscarlo, nosotros nos encargaremos -respondió James finalmente.

...

Kendall corrió hacia el lago, era muy probable que Logan este ahí.. y no se equivoco, vio a su amigo sentado en la orilla del lago, estaba muy pensativo.

Hola Loggie -dijo Kendall mientras se sentaba a su lado

Hola -respondió Logan muy desanimado

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Que haces acá? -dijo Kendall, rompiendo el silencio

Lo siento, se que dije ayer que intentaría tener algo con Carlos, pero no puedo.. Lo siento mucho, es solo que.. no puedo.

Kendall lucia algo triste, sabia por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

Es solo que -continuo Logan- estaría arriesgando mucho, no me siento preparado para tener algo serio con alguien, menos con el.. y no es porque no lo quiera, de hecho, lo quiero mas de lo que debería es solo que.. no quiero perderlo.

Kendall bajo la mirada y dijo: Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, nadie puede obligarte.. pero espero que no te arrepientas.

Yo espero lo mismo -dijo Logan y suspiro.

Y cambiando de tema -continuo Logan- pensaste en lo que te dije anoche? ordenaste tus sentimientos y pensamientos?

Pues.. -los ojos de Kendall se entristecieron, como su fuera a llorar- hoy, tome la mano de James en la cascada, justo cuando me dijo que de pequeño se prometió ir ahí con una persona que de verdad quisiera.. creí que era el momento ideal, pero el soltó mi mano y se escuso diciendo que tenía hambre, que regresáramos al campamento a desayunar...

Así que no es gay? -pregunto Logan algo triste

Supongo que no.. -dijo Kendall con una sonrisa vacía

Y tú?

Yo? No lo sé, pero.. si quise intentar algo con mi mejor amigo a pesar de que tengo novia, creo que soy un idiota.

Logan y Kendall rieron.

No quiero ver a Carlos, me da mucha pena saber que me confesó algo desde el fondo de su corazón, pero yo no puedo corresponderle. -dijo Logan

De hecho, no quieres corresponderle -dijo Kendall poniéndose de pie- pero descuida, quédate aquí, yo te traeré el desayuno.

Logan se asusto, reconoció la mirada de Kendall, esa mirada loca que pone cuando tiene un plan de la nada.

No intentes hacer nada, te lo ruego! -dijo Logan algo desesperado.

No sé de qué hablas -dijo Kendall, sonrió y salió corriendo.

Logan suspiro, Kendall era obstinado. Sabía que tramaba algo.

Los pensamientos de Logan fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de alguien que se acerco y le extendió un plato de comida

Gracias – dijo Logan – La verdad, creí que harías uno de tus planes descabellados para lograr que hable con Carlos.

Entonces, no quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo Carlos algo triste.

Carlos!? –dijo Logan sorprendiéndose- Creí que eras Kendall!

De hecho, Kendall me mando a dejarte el desayuno, pero si no quieres hablar conmigo me iré. – respondió el latino.

No, quédate… La verdad, necesito hablar contigo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – se escuso Logan

No te preocupes, yo te entiendo –dijo Carlos, sentándose al lado de Logan- No tienes que decir nada, sé que no me puedes corresponder y lamento haberte incomodado, realmente aprecio nuestra amistad y no quiero que se arruine por una tontería.

No te preocupes Carlitos, la razón por la que me quede sin palabras es porque no esperaba algo como eso –dijo Logan amistosamente– Sabes que te aprecio mucho y tu amistad significa mucho para mí.

Carlos sonrió y dijo: Gracias por ser tan buen amigo

Logan solo sonrió y abrazo a Carlos.

…

**En el campamento..**

No debiste mandar a Carlos a dejarle el desayuno a Logan –dijo James a manera de reproche.

No te preocupes, se lo que hago –dijo Kendall muy confiado

Carlos es muy susceptible, puede salir lastimado. Además, Logan dijo que no quería arriesgarse a intentar algo con Carlos, no? Así que lo que pasara, será que Logan le dirá a Carlos que solo lo quiere como amigo y claro, Carlos fingirá estar bien y de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no será así, por dentro estará muy lastimado.

James –dijo Kendall algo extrañado- No tienes por qué alarmarte tanto, Carlos ha madurado mucho y Logan será lo mas amistoso posible, claro, si no decide confesarle su amor a Carlos… todo estará bien!

Yo no estaría tan confiado –dijo James en voz baja.

Deberías –dijo Kendall confiado- mira atrás tuyo.

Carlos y Logan regresaban caminando, todo parecía normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Chicos! –dijo Kendall sonriendo con un aire de triunfo- como están? Todo en orden?

Todo en orden –respondió Logan mientras sonreía a Carlos.

Perfecto –continuo Kendall- quieren ir a caminar? Aun no conocemos el bosque.

Suena divertido –dijo Carlos emocionándose- iré por mis cosas.

Cuando Carlos entro a la carpa por su mochila, Kendall y James aprovecharon para hablar con Logan

Y bien? –pregunto James- que ocurrió?

Pues, sorprendentemente, Carlos es más maduro de lo que hubiera creído, tomo las cosas muy bien y acordamos que seriamos amigos igual que antes, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Te lo dije –dijo Kendall mirando a James

Bueno, solo me alegro de que todo está en paz de nuevo –dijo James aliviado.

Nos vamos? –dijo Carlos sonriendo, mientras salía de la carpa.

Vamos –dijo Logan.

Los chicos caminaron hacia el bosque, caminaron mucho rato y llegaron hacia una pequeña acequia, donde se detuvieron a descansar.

Mira allá James! –dijo Carlos algo entusiasmado- que crees que haya adentro?

James miro una cueva que estaba ligeramente cubierta por hojas y diferentes plantas.

No lo sé –respondió James- puede que este vacía

Vamos a ver! Porfa –dijo Carlos poniendo la mirada de cachorro.

Está bien, vamos.

Cuando entraron a la cueva, Carlos abrazo fuertemente a James y empezó a llorar

Estas bien? –pregunto James preocupado

No, no lo estoy –respondió Carlos aun llorando– soy un tonto! Incluso cuando sabia que Logan no me correspondía, guarde una pequeña esperanza, cuando le lleve el desayuno para conversar, realmente esperaba que el cambie de parecer y que me dijera que me quería tanto como yo a él…

James le devolvió el abrazo a Carlos

No te preocupes, es mejor así –dijo James tratando de consolar a su amigo– Se que duele, pero pronto entenderás que es mejor sufiri unos dias con la realidad a hacerte falsas ilusiones que te lastimaran de por vida.

**Mientras tanto, fuera de la cueva…**

Kendall?... Kendall?... Kendal! –alzo la voz Logan y chasqueo los dedos

Ah! Si.. qué pasa? –respondió Kendall saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Estabas muy pensativo… En que pensabas?

Lo lamento –dijo Kendall– es que tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

En James… verdad? –pregunto Logan

Kendall suspiro

Si, en James… no logro sacarlo de mi mente! Y todo es tu culpa!

Mi culpa? –dijo Logan sonriendo, el reproche de Kendall le pareció cómico- fusita tu quien se enamoro de James, yo solo te ayude a darte cuenta.

Quizás, pero ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza! Alguna vez has tenido deseos incontenibles de saltar sobre alguien y besarlo hasta que necesiten respirar de nuevo?

Logan se rio por el comentario de Kendall. –Amigo, si realmente te gusta James, no estés aquí lamentándote e intenta enamorarlo… quizás el también sienta algo por ti!

Kendall miro a Logan con cara de 'es en serio'

Primero –dijo Kendall– Ya intente algo, y me di cuenta de que no siente lo mismo por mi! Y segundo… sabes que eres un hipócrita por aconsejarme que enamore a James mientras tu huyes de la persona que te gusta, quien casualmente está enamorada de ti!

Ambos muchachos rieron un poco por el comentario de Kendall

Sabes qué? –respondió Logan- Tienes razón! No debo huir, debo arriesgarme, igual que tú! Debes hacerlo, Kendall, después de todo, eres tu el que dice que una vida sin riesgos es una vida no vivida…

Kendall se rio

Y cuando planeas decírselo? –dijo Kendall

No lo sé… mañana hablare con Camille… espero que no me odie.

Chicos! –dijo James llegando- Creo que debemos volver ya.

Opino lo mismo –dijo Kendall- Carlos? Tienes los ojos rojos, estas bien?

Eeee… si –dijo Carlos algo nervioso- lo que ocurre es que en la cueva hay mucha tierra en el ambiente y me cayo un poco en los ojos, pero estoy bien.

Los chicos regresaron al campamento, almorzaron, empacaron las cosas y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia L.A.

El viaje transcurrió normalmente, tal y como el viaje de ida...


	5. Cargan!

****Hola a todos! Espero que esten bien, yo estoy algo cansado x_x pero aun asi tengo cosas q hacer, asi que aprovecho para actualizar! :D

Abi, insisto, tu eres la mejor escritora de Kames a mi parecer; yo solo lo hago porque me gusta jaja si soy bueno o no, lo dejo a criterio de los lectores. ;)

Nota: El capitulo que subo aqui es muy corto, pero enseguida subire otro, no me parecio que quedaba bien un capitulo largo y de corrido, prefiero subir este corto y definido y complementarlo con el siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esa noche, ya en Palm Woods…**

Carlos se levanto de madrugada con mucha sed, se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua cuando vio a Logan sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

Logan? –pregunto Carlos intrigado – Que haces levantado a esta hora?

Hola Carlitos, ven, siéntate conmigo –dijo Logan

Carlos solo obedeció.

La mayoría de psicólogos –comento Logan- concuerdan que el cerebro humano, busca momentos pacíficos para pensar en cosas importantes.

Y? –pregunto Carlos, no entendía bien a qué se refería su amigo.

Mi cerebro no me deja dormir, quiere que aproveche la noche para pensar –explico Logan.

Pero tú piensas todo el tiempo! Tu cerebro debería descansar de noche

Logan sonrió ante la inocencia de Carlos.

Carlitos, mi cerebro no quiere pensar en las cosas de siempre, quiere que piense en algo realmente importante. –argumento Logan.

Y que es eso tan importante? –pregunto Carlos

Pues, tu… -respondió Logan sonriendo al latino

Carlos no sabia que decir y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, los labios de Logan estaban probando los suyos.

El latino se separo bruscamente y se puso de pie.

Que ocurre Carlitos? –pregunto Logan, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado.

Que hiciste? –pregunto Carlos algo alarmado.

Te bese… -le respondió Logan

Lo sé, pero por qué?

Carlos, me gustas mucho. Me asuste cuando me confesaste lo que sientes, por eso no pude decirte nada en la montana, pero Kendall me ayudo a aclarar mi mente, después quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad! Ahora me he dado cuenta de que si quiero arriesgarme, no sé que pase después, pero por ahora quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo!

Logan se levanto y tomo a Carlos de las manos, pero él se soltó

No –Susurro Carlos- no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque quieres probar algo, yo tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti y no quiero salir lastimado, James tiene razón, es mejor sufrir unos días a seguir ilusionándome y terminar destruido por una relación que no tiene sentido ni razón de ser.

Carlitos, no es cómo crees –dijo Logan mientras con su mano en la mejilla de Carlos buscaba contacto visual – Yo también tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia ti, no quiero 'probar' algo, quiero estar contigo porque sé que así seré feliz, porque sé que daré todo de mi por hacerte feliz, quiero verte sonreír y ser la razon de tu sonrisa, quiero tomarte de la mano y mostrarle al mundo que eres mío y que soy tuyo! Quiero que tus labios sean los únicos que toquen los míos, quiero amarte y sentirme amado por ti! Quiero que la luna me inspire a pronunciar tu nombre, quiero pensar en ti con las canciones románticas, quiero…

Las palabras de Logan fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Carlos, quien con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos, no pudo esperar más y volvió a juntar sus labios con los del amor de su vida.

Prométeme que esto es real –dijo Carlos al terminar el beso – prométeme que no es un sueño o una broma pesada…

Carlitos –dijo Logan mientras sonreía con ternura y tomaba la mano de Carlos para ponerla sobre su pecho– Siente los latidos de mi corazón, late fuertemente por ti y solo por ti… No puedo prometerte que esto será eterno, ni puedo prometerte que todo será color de rosa; lo que sí puedo prometerte es que mientras estemos juntos, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, para tenerte a mi lado sin forzarte, si tenemos algún problema prometo que pondré de mi parte para resolverlo…

Logan se acerco a Carlos y junto sus labios una vez más, para sellar su promesa con un beso.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – dijo Carlos sonriendo incrédulo

Pues acostúmbrate Carlitos, porque todos los días serán así…

Te amo Loggie

Y yo te amo a ti, Carlitos.

...

A la mañana siguiente, James se levanto y se dirigía al baño para alistarse, cuando se encontró con Logan y Carlos, dormidos en el mueble, abrazados.

Parece que llevan toda la noche así –dijo Kendall desde el comedor.

Hey, hola –respondió James – que paso anoche entre estos dos?

Pues, no se mas que tu… pero no es difícil imaginarlo.

James solo se rió y se dirigió al baño.

Kendall tomo una naranja y la arrojo hacia donde estaban durmiendo los chicos

Auch! –se levanto Logan adolorido – que fue eso?

Buen día Casanova –dijo Kendall burlosamente – lo que sentiste fue una naranja jajaja

Muy graciosos –dijo Logan algo molesto –Carlitos, despierta –dijo Logan mientras besaba la mejilla del latino, haciéndolo despertar.

Wow, definitivamente me tienen que contar lo que ocurrió anoche –dijo Kendall

Pues –Logan se sonrojo – digamos que tenias razón, hay que tomar riesgos y hacer las cosas… por cierto, cuando le dirás a James lo que sientes por él?

Te gusta James!? –dijo Carlos emocionado!

Kendall se sonrojo

Que! No, no sé de que hablas Logan! –dijo Kendall alterado.

Tranquilízate –dijo Logan – Carlos puede ayudarnos, si, a Kendall le gusta James, pero cree que él no le corresponderá.

Oh vamos! –comento Carlos – yo creía lo mismo de Logan, y mira como resultaron las cosas… La verdad es que James es muy reservado en cuanto a personas que en realidad le gustan, pero no tienes nada que perder!

Carlos –refuto Kendall – que las cosas hayan resultado bien para ustedes dos no significa que sea así para todo el mundo.

Kendall –respondió Logan– recuerda que una vida sin riesgos es una vida no vivida, tomar riesgos es parte de ser joven y, de esos riesgos sacaras lindas experiencias… por ello es que yo estoy con Carlos ahora, me atreví a confesar lo que siento –Logan tomo la mano de Carlos– y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho antes.

Saben qué? Tienen razón, lo hare! –respondió Kendall convencido.

Harás qué? –dijo James saliendo del baño.

Eeee… pues –Kendall tartamudeo un poco – pronto te enteraras… volveré enseguida chicos.

Kendall salió del departamento.

Bueno, ustedes dos tienen mucho que contarme –dijo James sonriéndole a Logan y Carlos.


	6. Confrontaciones

Kendall estaba en el parque de Palm Woods, sentado bajo un árbol muy pensativo.

Hola guapo –saludo una voz que Kendall reconoció de inmediato.

¡Jo! Hola, cómo estás?" respondió Kendall un tanto nervioso.

Pues yo muy bien, supongo, recibí tu mensaje y vine a verte, no puedo creer que recién me entere que regresaste de tu paseo, debiste avisarme anoche para recibirte.

Lo lamento Jo, pero ahora necesito hablarte de algo sumamente importante.

¿Todo esta en orden? -preguntó Jo con su voz compasiva de siempre, lo que hizo que Kendall se sintiera algo culpable, Jo era una chica estupenda, pero él amaba a alguien más.

Pues, la verdad es que… -Kendall se detuvo al ver la mirada de Jo, ella siempre se portó muy bien con él, siempre fue sincera, honesta y comprensiva… No podía mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle lo que estaba pasando-

¿Si? -dijo Jo, invitando a Kendall a continuar.

No puedo mentirte Jo, eres una chica estupenda, me gustaste desde que te vi y me enamoraste cuando te conocí…

¿Está todo bien, Kendall?

No, lo siento mucho Jo, las cosas han estado un poco complicadas últimamente, han ocurrido ciertas cosas con los chicos, especialmente con Carlos y Logan…

De qué cosas hablas? –pregunto Jo.

Logan y Carlos… pues, están saliendo; son novios desde anoche.

¡Qué! -interrumpió Jo- Se supone que Logan está saliendo con Camille!

Supongo que Logan no le ha dicho nada aún, ha de tener miedo de cómo reaccione.

No puede ser, eso está mal y es bastante raro -dijo Jo un tanto aturdida por lo que le había dicho Kendall.

Se pone aún más raro -dijo Kendall bajando la mirada

Jo solo miró a Kendall aún un poco impactada por la noticia

Mientras ocurría todo esto entre ellos dos –dijo Kendall- me di cuenta de algo, algo que ha estado en mí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no queria aceptar… Lo que pasa Jo es que… estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de alguien más… -dijo Kendall bajando la mirada. Jo hizo lo mismo.

Durante unos segundos no se dijeron nada.

Y quién es ella? ¿La conozco? -preguntó Jo ya más calmada, estaba tomando bastante bien esta situación.

De hecho… pues, sí, si conoces a esta persona

¿Y… es linda? –Jo se aclaro la garganta- ¿Crees que tu también le gustas?

Kendall se aclaró la garganta- La verdad es que no se si le gusto, pero si es bastante atractivo…

¿Atractivo? –Cuestiono Jo sorprendida.

Así es Jo, estoy enamorado de James -dijo Kendall enterrando su rostro en las manos.

Jo bajó la mirada y puso sus dedos en la sien, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, miles de pensamientos invadían su mente en ese momento.

Kendall no podía creer que le había dicho eso a su novia, así como tampoco entendía por qué estaba tan enamorado de alguien a quien se supone que no podía amar.

¿Estás bien? -preguntó finalmente Kendall después de un rato.

Jo levantó la mirada dejando ver un par de lágrimas que rodaban de sus ojos.

Sabes que te deseo lo mejor; y si crees que puedes ser feliz con él, sólo puedo apoyarte en tu decisión –dijo Jo y sonrió amistosamente, lo que hizo que Kendall sonría aún más ampliamente.

Realmente eres la mejor chica que he conocido, lamento no poder corresponderte, pero de seguro encontrarás a alguien que te merezca

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.

.

James había salido del departamento a buscar a Kendall, la Sra. Knigth lo había mandado a buscar a su hijo para poder desayunar todos juntos. Entonces James llegó al parque de Palm Woods y vio a Kendall y a Jo abrazados, el corazón de James se desgarro, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente regresó al departamento, abrió la puerta bruscamente, lo que llamó la atención de Logan y Carlos.

¿James? -dijo Carlos en busca de una explicación, pero James no dijo nada, siguió de largo y cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, Logan y Carlos sólo se miraron, pues no entendían que pudo causar ese cambio de humor en James.

James en su habitación se tiró a su cama y abrazó fuertemente su almohada mientras unas lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos, desde el momento en el que Kendall tomo su mano en la cascada, su corazón se había ilusionado más con aquella fantasía… pero ahora, su mente lo torturaba con pensamientos como "¿Realmente pensaste que tenías oportunidades con Kendall? ¿No sabes que él es heterosexual? Además él ama a Jo, siempre la ha amado a ella y nunca te amará a ti como tú lo amas… nunca."

Sumido entre sus pensamientos James se quedó dormido.

...

Chicos! -dijo Kendall entrando al departamento- Muero de hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Pues, tu mama preparo waffles, pero tuvo que irse a dejar a Katie a la escuela. -respondió Logan algo desanimado.

Mmmm.. delicioso. ¿Dónde está James?

Logan y Carlos se miraron.

El… -dijo Logan- se supone que fue a buscarte para que vengas a comer, pero regresó después muy de mal humor y se metió en su habitación.

¿Ah sí? –respondió Kendall intrigado- Pues no sé porque, no lo vi

No lo sé, se veía muy molesto -respondió Carlos.

Hablaré con él -dijo Kendall y se dirigió a la habitación de James, pero salió enseguida- Está dormido…

Es extraño, la verdad nunca antes había hecho algo así -dijo Carlos.

Pues, tendremos que desayunar sin el –dijo Kendall- cuando se despierte hablare con él.

Al terminar de desayunar, Carlos fue a la habitación que compartía con James, Kendall se puso a ver televisión y Logan se dirigió a su habitación.

**En la habitación de Logan...**

Hola Logan -dijo Camille seriamente, estaba sentada sobre la cama de Logan, parecía estar interpretando a otro de sus personajes, pero no llevaba un vestuario extravagante, lo que significaba que no estaba actuando.

C-C-Camille? ¿Qué haces aquí? Como entraste?-preguntó Logan asustándose por la presencia de su novia.

Oh, pues, ya que tú, al parecer me has estado evitando últimamente, decidí visitarte para averiguar qué está pasando…

¿Qué? ¿Evitándote? ¿Yo? No, cómo crees eso? -dijo Logan mostrándose nervioso.

Camille levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Logan

Sé que algo muy raro pasa aquí y exijo saber la verdad, vi llorar a Jo hace un rato y me dijo que había terminado con Kendall, pero no me quiso dar más detalles…

En serio? No sabía que habían terminado –dijo Logan, muy sorprendido.

Silencio –dijo Camille en tono dominante y se acercó lentamente hacia su novio y puso sus manos en el pecho de Logan.

No sé por qué estás tan alterado –dijo Camille, sonando ya como una persona normal- sólo dime lo que ocurre, sea lo que sea lo sabremos llevar.

Logan suspiró y miró a Camille a los ojos, sabía que no podía mentirle.

Camille, eres una excelente chica, gran actriz y muy divertida, me gustas mucho y mentiría si digo que no quiero estar contigo, pero…

pero? -dijo Camille poniendo cara de preocupación.

Estoy saliendo con alguien más…

Camille no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó sentada en la cama de nuevo, enterró su rostro en las manos, pero enseguida levantó la mirada.

Es Carlos, ¿verdad? –pregunto Camille seriamente, pero muy convencida de que tenía razón.

Logan sintió su cuerpo paralizado durante unos segundos, ¿Cómo se había enterado Camille de eso?

¿Es él? -volvió a preguntar Camille sin dejar de ver a Logan

Es él -dijo finalmente Logan bajando la mirada y sentándose al lado de Camille- pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

En cierta forma era obvio, pero creo que nunca quise verlo. Supongo que preferí creer que podías ser mío, solo mío…

¿En serio era obvio? -dijo Logan cuestionando lo que dijo Camille por unos segundos- Yo no me di cuenta sino hasta hace poco.

Es difícil notarlo desde tu posición, seguramente confundías aquel sentimiento con amistad

Lo estás tomando bastante bien, Camille

Camille sonrió- De cierta forma yo sabía a lo que me exponía, pero aún así quise intentarlo contigo, ahora solo puedo desearte que seas feliz con él.

Eres la mejor chica del mundo, ¿lo sabes?

Lo sé- dijo Camille y sonrió.

Logan la abrazó y dijo: espero que aún podamos ser amigos

Claro que sí, pero ahora debo volver a mi departamento, estaba ayudando a mi papá con unos quehaceres, si se entera que me escape, me mata. Adiós Logan

Adiós Camille…


	7. El secreto

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de James y Carlos...**

James se levanto de su corto sueno para encontrarse con Carlos, que lo observaba sentado desde su cama.

Carlos? –dijo James intrigado

Hola! –sonrió el latino- me alegra que ya te hayas levantado, nos preocupamos mucho por tu comportamiento en la mañana, está todo bien?

James se volteo en la cama

No quiero hablar de eso –fue lo único que dijo

James, recuerda que soy tu mejor amigo –decía Carlos mientras se sentaba al lado de él en la cama- puedes decirme lo que sea, yo guardare el secreto y te ayudare en todo lo que sea posible.

James se volteo a ver a Carlos, la expresión de su rostro inspiraba confianza, y tenía razón, habían sido amigos desde siempre, no había motivo para desconfiar ahora, es más, Carlos confiaba en él, porque no devolverle el favor?

Está bien, Carlitos –James suspiro- pero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie, ni a Logan!

Lo juro –dijo Carlos levantando su mano derecha.

James suspiro fuertemente y dijo: Carlos, desde hace algún tiempo, siento algo especial por Kendall.

Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro: Te gusta Kendall!? Eso es genial!

Shhhhh –James callo a Carlos- Si, pero nadie más lo sabe.

Eso es perfecto! Tienes que decírselo ahora!

Carlos, tu más que nadie sabe que las cosas no son así de sencillas! –refuto James.

Bueno, yo creo que Kendall podría corresponderte –dijo Carlos con un tono juguetón.

James suspiro- No lo sé, el tiene a Jo… aunque…

Aunque? –pregunto Carlos emocionándose

No lo sé, ayer en la mañana, en la cascada, por alguna razón el tomo mi mano… -concluyo James

Lo vez! –dijo Carlos emocionado- es obvio que se gustan! Y que más paso?

Carlos, no es como tú crees –dijo James- pudo haberse dejado llevar por el momento, no paso nada… solté su mano y regresamos al campamento

Debiste haber aprovechado el momento y besarlo. –dijo Carlos haciendo un puchero.

James giro los ojos- No sé lo que ocurrió en la cascada, pero sé que ahora que estamos en Palm Woods, el está de nuevo con Jo y están muy felices… Kendall y yo solo somos amigos; el jamás me vera de otra forma.

No te deprimas –dijo Carlos abrazando a James- las mejores sorpresas vienen cuando menos lo esperas, tu ten paciencia, y quién sabe? Tal vez todo resulte como quieres.

Desearía tener la seguridad que tienes tu Carlitos… bueno, gracias por escucharme… si me disculpas, no he desayunado y muero de hambre.

James salió de su habitación y vio a Kendall sentado en el sofá mirando la tv, James se dirigió en silencio hacia el comedor para no llamar la atención del rubio, quien de inmediato volteo a verlo.

James! –dijo Kendall mientras se levantaba y se dirigía donde el alto muchacho.

Hola –respondió James con poco entusiasmo.

Estas bien? Los chicos me dijeron que entraste de mal humor…

Estoy bien, es solo que vi algo que no quería ver, pero, en cierta forma me alegro de haberlo visto.

Kendall levanto una ceja- De que hablas? Esta todo bien?

No es nada, ya estoy bien

Me alegro, no me gustaría verte triste de nuevo –dijo Kendall mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del moreno- Me preocupe mucho por ti.

En serio te preocupaste por mi? –pregunto James sonriendo

Claro –respondio Kendall- me gusta verte sonreir siempre…

James y Kendall se quedaron observando, no se decían nada, solo se sonreían y se miraban…

El momento parece perfecto –pensó James- que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, James se fue acercando al rubio, quien no dio ninguna senal de resistirse, de hecho, para sorpresa de James, parecía querer que lo besara.

Hola chicos! –interrumpió Camille en el peor momento posible, lo que hizo que los chicos se alejen para verla, estaba saliendo de la habitación de Logan.

Camille? –dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Que hacías en el cuarto de Logan? –interrogo James.

Solo tenía algo que charlar con el –dijo Camille y salió del departamento.

Kendall y James se miraron algo asustados, no sabían de que era capaz Camille, así que corrieron hacia el cuarto de Logan, donde lo encontraron en la cama pensativo.

Logan! –exclamo Kendall- Está todo bien?

No tienes idea –respondió Logan sin moverse

Camille te hizo algo? –pregunto James un tanto horrorizado.

De hecho –Logan se sentó en la cama- ella es asombrosa, comprendió lo de Carlos a la perfección.

No me digas –dijo James- ya se lo imaginaba, no?

Logan solo se sonrojo y sonrió.

En serio es tan obvio? –pregunto Logan sonrojado

Tú qué crees? –respondió Kendall en tono burlón

Logan solo rio- Bueno chicos, ya estoy extrañando a Carlos, así que iré a buscarlo –dijo Logan y se puso de pie.

Está en mi habitación –indico James mientras Logan salía de la habitación.

James se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se había quedado solo en la habitación con Kendall, así que se escuso para salir: Recordé que tengo que ayudar a tu mama con unas cosas, nos vemos luego.

Adiós –dijo Kendall, pero más parecía que lo dijera al aire, pues James había salido prácticamente corriendo.

Lo bueno era que Kendall había quedado solo, podía dedicarse a pensar… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, acababa de romper con su novia porque ama a alguien más, que resulta que es su mejor amigo, quien a veces parece que le corresponde y otras, como ahora, lo trata normalmente… sus otros dos mejores amigos al fin se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estaban saliendo.

…

**En el parque de Palm Woods…**

James estaba acostado bajo un árbol, el estomago le rugía, no había podido desayunar y no quería regresar al departamento, quería evitar a Kendall, quería deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que tenia, quería llorar, vaciar su corazón, liberarse de esa ilusión que lo torturaba…

Hola James- irrumpió Carlos sus pensamientos

James se sentó y se encontró con Carlos y Logan, tomados de la mano comiendo helado.

Hola chicos –respondió James algo deprimido

Estas bien? –pregunto Logan- luces algo... triste

Estoy bien, solo tengo muchas cosas que pensar –respondió James

Carlos sentó junto a el

Es por lo que hablamos esta mañana, verdad? –pregunto el latino

James asintió con la cabeza

Te dije que lo intentes –susurro Carlos, no quería que Logan los escuche.

No puedo hacerlo –respondió James, también susurrando- hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, por que cambiarlo arriesgándome?

Carlos lo miro seriamente –me sorprendes James, tu fuiste quien me dijo que hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños, asi que arriesgarse a intentar algo no afectara nuestra amistad, y en caso de que lo haga, estamos nosotros, para ayudarlos! También me dijiste que debemos aprovechar la juventud, arriesgarnos a vivir, lanzarnos a amar!

James enterró su rostro en las manos, Carlos tiene toda la razón, pero aun así el miedo no le permitía actuar.

Esta todo bien? –pregunto Logan sentándose al otro lado de James.

Ya les dije que si –respondió el castaño, se puso de pie y se alejo.

Que ocurre Carlitos? –pregunto Logan

Nada Loggie –respondió el latino bajando la mirada

Logan lo miro incrédulo- Carlos, tu no sabes mentir y nunca me has ocultado las cosas, vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora?

Carlos miro a Logan algo triste- le prometí a James que mantendría el secreto, no me hagas romper mi promesa, por favor.

Está bien Carlitos, pero después me tendrás que dar explicaciones…


	8. Mesa para 2, no, para 3 o 4?

Hola chic s! que tal? se acuerdan de mi? hahaha se que he estado ausente mucho, pero muuucho tiempo (o al menos a mi se me hizo eterno), me disculpo por ello, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas por acá... espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi o de la historia; se que Abi no lo ha hecho :3 muchas gracias jeje

La historia ya la tenia terminada, solo me faltaba subir este y dos capítulos mas para darla por concluida, pero voy a hacerle caso a RusherloveKogan y voy a alargarla un poco poniendo mas drama! o quizá suba el final que ya tenia y continúe la historia, generalmente mis historias acaban con el beso de los protagonistas, seria interesante ver que pasa después los problemas que afrontan, celos, etc. Eso lo decidiré después, aunque se aceptan sugerencias! jeje

Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia! Especialmente a Abi DiLaurentis y a RusherloveKogan que dejan un review por cada capitulo :) así me ayudan a saber que tanto les esta gustando la historia o que quisieran que cambie o que ocurra.

En fin, no los canso mas con mi palabrería jeje disfruten el siguiente cap, que de hecho es la mitad del capitulo que deseaba subir, pero hasta que no decida si alargo la historia antes o después del final, no puedo subir todo, pero tranquilos, lo decidiré hoy mismo :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kendall estaba tirado sobre su cama, la expresión en su rostro mostraba lo confundido que estaba, llevaba ya horas en ese estado y aun así no lograba aclarar sus pensamientos; de pronto entro Logan a la habitación, lucia muy feliz y tarareaba una canción…

Logan? –pregunto Kendall extrañado

Hey! Que paso? Por que esa cara? –pregunto Logan

Kendall solo desvió la mirada, lo que hizo que Logan entienda el motivo de la depresión del rubio.

Alístate! –dijo Logan animándolo- Saldrás a almorzar conmigo y Carlos.

No quiero –dijo cortantemente Kendall

A las buenas o a las malas saldrás de esta habitación a almorzar con nosotros, tu decide como quieres que sea… -dijo Logan mirándolo fijamente

Kendall solo rodo los ojos y se tapo con la almohada, pero de inmediato Logan lo halo de las piernas y lo saco de la cama.

Vístete pronto! –dijo el pelinegro- No quiero verte todo el día tirado en la cama deprimido.

Kendall, de mala gana, obedeció.

Ambos bajaron al lobbie para encontrarse con un ansioso Carlos que corrió a recibirlos.

Loggie! –exclamo el latino- listo para irnos?

Claro Carlitos –respondió Logan- y Kendall también nos acompañara.

En serio? –dijo Carlos poniéndose algo triste- Creí que sería un día solo para nosotros…

No te preocupes –dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba las manos del latino- Te prometo que te lo compensare, si?

Carlos sonrió y se acerco hacia Logan para besarlo.

Chicos! –exclamo Kendall- aun estoy aquí! No pueden esperar para hacer eso en otro lugar?

Solo te molesta porque no puedes hacer lo mismo con James –dijo divertido el latino

Cállate –respondió Kendall algo molesto- y no se preocupen por mí, vayan a su cita romántica que yo me quedare en el departamento

Ni pensarlo –lo contradijo Logan- Tu vienes con nosotros y ya está decidido.

Dicho esto los tres muchachos se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano a PalmWoods; pero para buena o mala suerte de ellos, cuando entraron llegaron al restaurante, vieron a un atractivo moreno almorzando solo en una de las mesas de afuera; era James.

James? –cuestiono Carlos acercándose- que haces aquí?

El alto muchacho se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos ahí- acaso me están siguiendo?

Logan rodo los ojos- claro que no, y no seas amargado! Simplemente veníamos a almorzar, es mera coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado.

Bueno –dijo James sin ánimos- Mi orden llegara pronto y me marchare, así que no interrumpiré su cita.

Kendall está con nosotros, obviamente no es una cita –dijo Carlos tratando, sin éxito, de disimular su disgusto.

Logan se llevo una mano a la cara- Por que a todos les ha dado por amargarse hoy?

Kendall se sentó de mala gana en la misma mesa que James- Dejen ya el drama, yo almorzare con James y ustedes entren y tengan su almuerzo romántico!

Carlos miro a Logan sonriendo

Supongo que está bien –dijo Logan- pero traten de no amargarse tanto! –dicho esto Logan y Carlos entraron al restaurante, dejando a James y Kendall a solas.

Estas amargado? –pregunto el moreno un tanto divertido

Kendall se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta de James- Claro que no, es solo que no me agradaba la idea de acompañar a esos dos a una cita.

Te entiendo –agrego James- quien quisiera ver a sus dos mejores amigos en planes románticos

Ambos muchachos rieron suavemente.

Puedo tomar su orden? –pregunto un joven apuesto que, obviamente era el mesero

Pues, yo ya ordene –respondió James- mi amigo es quien falta.

El camarero miro a Kendall invitándolo a pedir su comida

Deme lo mismo que pidió el, si?

Sera un placer –respondió el camarero, quien no dejaba de mirar y sonreírle a James, lo que hacía que el moreno se sonroje y que el rubio se sienta incomodo.

Llegaron entonces las ordenes de ambos y los chicos, mientras comían, charlaban y reían, de pronto Kendall pregunto algo fuera de tema: Oye… Te diste cuenta que el camarero te mira mucho?

De que habas? –pregunto James disimulando muy bien.

No lo sé, es solo que pareciera que tu… pues, mmm... ya sabes

Qué? –pregunto James

Nada, olvídalo –dijo Kendall- de seguro son solo cosas mías

James sonrió para si mismo sin que Kendall lo note, sonrió por dos motivos: uno, obviamente si había notado que el camarero lo miraba mucho, lo que en el fondo le gustaba, pues James es James! Le gusta llamar la atención y que noten su belleza. Dos, parecía (aunque James se negaba a creerlo) que Kendall estaba celoso del camarero!

Los pensamientos del alto moreno fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que coloco dos platos de postre en la mesa.

Disculpa –dijo Kendall- no ordenamos postre

No se preocupen –respondió el camarero mirando a James- es cortesía de la casa

Ah sí? –Cuestiono Kendall incrédulo- que? A todos sus comensales les dan postre gratis?

Solo por hoy –respondió el camarero y se retiro

Se ve delicioso! –exclamo James

No te parece extraño que sea gratis? –cuestiono el rubio

Kendall, no tienes por que cuestionar todo ok? –dijo James- es gratis y se ve exquisito, disfrútalo!

Al terminar, Kendall (de mala gana) llamo al camarero para que le traga la cuenta, pero James fue quien pago por todo, asi es, el moreno no dejo que Kendall pague.

...

Acepta! –decia el rubio, casi a manera de orden mientras extendía hacia James unos billetes

Ya te dije que no! No seas tan necio! Yo invite!

Y ahora por que pelean!? –se quejo Logan mientras se acercaba con Carlos, quien estaba recostado en el hombro del pelinegro

No estamos peleando –dijo James- es solo que tu amigo no quiere aceptar que yo lo haya invitado

Logan giro los ojos- Ahora hasta por eso vas a hacer problema, Kendall?

Los muchachos rieron por la reacción de Logan y se encaminaron de regreso a casa; en el camino…

Que postre comieron ustedes? –pregunto James

Pues, compartimos un flan de frutilla con crema y cerezas –respondió Carlos sonriendo

Compartir? –cuestiono James

Así es más romántico genio –se quejo Carlitos

Lo sé –prosiguió James seriamente- a lo que me refiero es que, siendo gratis el postre, debieron haber aprovechado!

Gratis? –cuestionaron Logan y Carlos al unísono

Su postre no fue gratis? –pregunto Kendall

Claro que no, por que sería gratis? –dijo Logan

Porque el camarero dijo que hoy el postre era gratis –respondió James

Loggie! Yo quiero mi postre gratis! –se quejo el latino

Lo lamento Carlitos, pero ya pagamos la cuenta y abandonamos el local, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Los chicos llegaron al departamento y se separaron, James y Carlos se sentaron a ver un poco de televisión, Logan se fue a su habitación y Kendall lo siguió.

Sabes qué? –dijo Kendall- podría apostar que el postre no era gratis

A que te refieres? –pregunto Logan

El camarero que nos atendió, se paso todo el tiempo mirando y sonriéndole a James, estoy más que seguro que el postre era una escusa para coquetear con James!

Logan se rio.

Que es tan divertido? –pregunto Kendall

Tú! –respondió Logan- te das cuenta que estas montando una escenita de celos!?


	9. Una visita inesperada

Hola a todos! Como están yo muy feliz de subir otro cap! :3 Decidí que subiría los que ya tenia y continuare la historia después del supuesto final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claro que no! –respondió Kendall desviando la mirada

Ah no? Y como le llamarías a esto?

Pues… -Kendall guardo silencio unos segundos- simplemente te estoy comentando lo que creo que está pasando!

No, te estás quejando de lo que paso! Y no sé de qué te sorprendes, James es muy atractivo, obviamente tiene a muchos chicos y chicas detrás de el… Por ello debes darte prisa, gánate su corazón antes de que alguien se te adelante!

Para ti es fácil decirlo –refuto Kendal- Ya tienes a Carlos y son muy felices, pero yo ni siquiera sé si le gusto a James!

-_Toc toc_- el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, Logan abrió

Carlos! Qué ocurre?

Loggie –dijo el latino en tono juguetón- estoy aburrido

Carlos –dijo Kendall burlándose del tono que uso el pequeño- Logan y yo estamos conversando de algo importante…

Hey! No te burles de cómo hablo con Logan!

El rubio y el pelinegro rieron

Danos un minuto si? –le dijo Logan a su novio, dándole un suave beso y cerrando la puerta.

Mira Kendall –continuo Logan- sentado aquí sin hacer nada no vas a descubrir si le gustas o no! Es más, ni siquiera deberías preocuparte por ello, deberías preocuparte por enamorarlo! Para que el sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por el…

No lo sé…

Que es lo peor que puede pasar? –dijo Logan

-_toc toc_- de nuevo el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, pero esta vez los muchachos hicieron caso omiso de ello.

Lo peor que puede pasar es que el me odie de por vida –respondió Kendall

No Kendall! –exclamo Logan- estamos hablando de James, es nuestro mejor amigo! Jamás nos odiaría!

-_toc toc_- una vez más, la puerta sonó y los chicos volvieron a ignorarla

Aun así, tengo miedo! Esto es algo serio! Expondré mis sentimientos a alguien cuya amistad valoro mucho, no quiero perderlo!

-_toc toc toc_- la puerta sonaba de nuevo, esta vez los golpes se oían mas desesperados

Kendall, te aseguro que nada de eso pasara, en caso de que no te corresponda, ha de usar una de sus múltiples escusas, pero será amable contigo, James es muy dócil aunque no quiera admitirlo y el valora tu amistad tanto como tu valoras la suya… no hay nada que perder, es más, si no afrontas los hechos y le confiesas lo que sientes, pasaras el resto de tu vida torturándote pensando en que hubiera pasado y te apuesto a que sufrirás cada vez que veas a James saliendo con alguien más, cada vez que veas que el suspira por alguien que no eres tú, cada vez que sus labios besen otros labios que no sean los tuyos! Cada vez que…

Está bien! –interrumpió Kendall- basta! Tienes razón…

-_toc toc toc_- una vez mas Carlos golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente

Ahora mismo iré con James –concluyo Kendall

Logan abrazo a su amigo, le deseo suerte y abrió la puerta antes de que Carlos la tumbe

Por que demoraban tanto!? –pregunto Carlos desesperado

Porque Kendall tomo una decisión importante –respondió Logan sonriéndole al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se cerro, dejando a Kendall afuera; era ahora o nunca; el rubio se acerco al sofá donde estaba sentado el moreno y se sentó a su lado.

Hey! Ya era hora de que salieras –dijo James en tono de broma- un poco mas y Carlos tumbaba la puerta!

Kendall sonrió- Lo sé, pero tenía mucho que hablar con Logan

Ah sí? –pregunto James- que cosas?

Pues, digamos que me ayudo a tomar una decisión muy importante.

Que bien… y que decidiste? –pregunto James

Básicamente decidí que, por más dudas que tenga mi mente, seguiré a mi corazón.

Es una gran decisión –respondió James, mirando fijamente a Kendall- muchas veces el corazón sabe más que la razón no? Es decir, los mejores momentos no son los que tu mente planea, sino los que ocurren por seguir a tu corazón.

Kendall asintió levemente, mirando fijamente al moreno.

Ninguno sabia como, ni quien se acerco a quien, pero una vez más, los chicos estaban muy cerca, a punto de besarse, sus narices casi rozaban la una con la otra, ambos sentían sobre sus labios el aliento del otro y el deseo de finalmente unir sus labios por primera vez parecía apoderarse completamente de sus cuerpos, nada podía interrumpir aquel momento perfecto, un momento solo para ellos; nada excepto…

La puerta del departamento se abrió bruscamente, lo que hizo que los chicos se separen rápidamente.

Mamá!? –Exclamo James muy sorprendido; si bien es cierto que Brooke Diamond lo visitaba una vez al mes desde el último día de las madres, este mes se había adelantado, y cuando ella se anticipa a algo es porque tiene planes.

Jamie! Bebe! Ven saluda a tu madre… -dijo Brooke, mientras extendía sus brazos y sonreía.

James corrió hacia donde su madre, la abrazo y de inmediato le dijo: Que haces aquí? Se supone que vendrías en dos semanas!

Oh bebe, me entere que estas de vacaciones! Lo que me parece perfecto! Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Sorpresa? –dijo James haciendo una mueca de desagrado; nunca sabia con que saldría su madre.

Mañana en la noche, viajaremos a Milán! Asistiremos a la más completa convención mundial de nuevas empresas, iremos a congresos de cosmetología y administración de pequeña y mediana empresa, conocerás más jóvenes magnates y te prepararas para algún día dirigir cosméticos Diamond!

James estaba paralizado, no podía siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Serán dos meses muy ocupados cariño –continuo Brooke Diamond- pero muy provechosos, conoceremos varias ciudades de Europa y aprenderás sobre el negocio familiar.

No puede llevárselo! –exclamo Kendall desde donde estaba.

Oh! Kendall, lo lamento, no te vi –dijo Brooke acercándose a saludar.

No puede llevarse a James! –repitió Kendall, aunque ahora parecía más una súplica.

No te preocupes cielo –respondió Brooke- solo serán dos meses, podrán hacer video llamada a diario, mientras no estemos ocupados, claro está. Has tus maletas James, nuestro avión sale mañana a las 6:30 p.m.


	10. No es un Adios

Tienes que decirle! James se va mañana por dos meses! –dijo Logan a Kendall, ambos estaban en su habitación, se suponía que deberían estar durmiendo pero, como dormir con esta situación?

No puedo decirle… y no soportare verlo partir, la sola idea de que se vaya me destroza el alma –respondió Kendall bajando la mirada.

No podemos evitar que se vaya, ya conoces a la mamá de James… pero puedes hacer que se vaya pensando en ti, solo confiésale lo que sientes!

Logan –dijo Kendall- ya evitamos una vez que se lleve a James, podremos hacerlo otra vez!

No, ya evitamos una vez que se lleve a James, y no permitirá que lo hagamos de nuevo… Kendall, no busques maneras de evitar lo inevitable, mejor atrévete a decirle lo que sientes!

Y si secuestramos a James? –dijo Kendall mientras ponía ojos de maniático- podemos fingir un secuestro, perderá el vuelo y…

Y su mamá se lo llevara a Minnesota asegurando que L.A. es muy peligroso –interrumpió Logan mirándolo seriamente.

O podemos fingir que James está muy enfermo para viajar!

Kendall, basta –dijo Logan girando los ojos.

O mejor aun! Podemos hacer que Gustavo le diga que tenemos que grabar otro disco y que James no puede salir del país!

Por Dios Kendall! Ambos sabemos que eso no detiene a Brooke Diamond! Ni siquiera dejo que James lleve el apellido de su padre porque 'Diamond' tiene mucho más prestigio y reconocimiento en Minnesota.

Kendall suspiro- Es que no quiero perderlo.

Pues deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ve ahora mismo y confiésale lo que sientes, no impedirás que viaje, pero al menos dejaran las cosas claras! Así, cuando el vuelva, podrán intentar algo.

Kendall se recostó en su cama y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

Necesito un momento a solas. –fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Está bien, pero piensa bien las cosas –dicho esto, Logan salió de la habitación, dejando a Kendall sumido en sus pensamientos.

…

El día siguiente, transcurrió de manera extraña, todos se sentían tristes porque James se iba, pasarían las vacaciones sin uno de sus mejores amigos; aprovecharon la mañana, claro está, salieron, comieron, trataron de divertirse… pero la tristeza de ver partir a James obviamente era más fuerte.

Ya en la tarde, los chicos se alistaron y acompañaron a James al aeropuerto, el viaje se hizo eterno! Y la despedida muy corta.

Cuídate mucho cariño –se despedía la Sra. Knight muy dulcemente- y Katie, sal de esa maleta, no iras.

Pero mamá! Quiero ir! Podría convertirme en manager de cualquiera de esos jóvenes magnates –refuto la pequeña.

No te preocupes Katie –dijo James- me asegurare de darles tu tarjeta de presentación

Gracias James, te extrañare mucho –dicho esto la pequeña abrazo fuertemente al castaño.

Carlos, efusivamente se unió a aquel abrazo, no podía contener el llanto

Te extrañare demasiado amigo! Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que me llamaras a diario! –decía Carlos sin soltar a James

Claro que si Carlitos, los llamare a diario!

Logan se acerco también, para despedirse del moreno.

Cuídate mucho James –dijo cálidamente el pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba

Era el turno de Kendall, quien aun no asimilaba bien los hechos, no podía aceptar que James, su mejor amigo y su amor platónico, se marchaba del continente!

Muy despacio se acerco el rubio hacia James, le ofreció una cálida pero triste sonrisa y se acerco para abrazarlo fuertemente; lo curioso es que ese abrazo se sintió diferente, y no podía ser de otra forma, ya no era un abrazo fraternal ni un abrazo de amigos, era un abrazo que expresaba muchos más sentimientos.

Es hora de irnos, bebe –dijo Brooke colocando una mano sobre el hombro de James quien solo asintió suavemente y tomo su maleta de mano.

El moreno, alejándose, volteo a ver a sus amigos para despedirse nuevamente levantando su mano y moviendola suavemente, los chicos le devolvieron el gesto; cuando James volteo nuevamente Kendall bajo la mirada, James se había ido y su indecisión y temor no permitieron que pueda confesar sus sentimientos.

Aun no se ha ido –dijo Logan colocando su mano en la espalda del rubio- tienes tiempo.

No esperaras que corra hacia la pista, verdad? –pregunto el rubio incrédulo

Logan le sonrió suavemente- Ve!

Kendall, sin pensarlo (y sin entender porque), salió corriendo! No le importo quien le llamara la atención, ni si los guardias se molestaban, era definitivamente su última oportunidad.

Mientras James caminaba con su madre hacia la puerta del avión, oyó que alguien grito su nombre, inmediatamente reconoció que era Kendall quien lo llamaba, por lo que volteo a ver.

James! –decía Kendall algo exhausto mientras se acercaba al moreno

Despídete pronto cariño –dijo Brooke- te esperare dentro del avión.

Esta todo bien? –pregunto James al ver a su amigo

No! No lo está, tú te irás! Estarás ausente durante dos meses!... Realmente me harás mucha falta James, no sabes cuanta!

James sonrió cálidamente, extendió su mano y con el pulgar limpio una lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla de Kendall.

No llores –dijo James- pronto estaré de vuelta.

No solo es eso –dijo Kendall- durante todo este tiempo, he querido decirte algo, pero no logre encontrar el momento adecuado, ni las palabras perfectas para decírtelo; y ahora te irás… No me perdonaría que te fueras sin saber esto.

Kendall suspiro.

Te amo, James… lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo, ya no solo eres uno de mis mejores amigos, eres por quien sonrió en los momentos más tristes, eres el centro de mis pensamientos, eres quien inspira la música en mi, eres tu quien conmueve mi ser y controla mis sentimientos, tu y solo tú! Jamás sentí algo parecido por nadie… y fui un tonto al esperar tanto tiempo para confesarte todo lo que siento.

Una lagrima asomo en los ojos de James

Kendall, eres el chico mas especial que jamás haya conocido, tienes un alma noble y un corazón de oro… siempre encuentras las palabras adecuadas para hacer el momento perfecto… Haces que cada segundo contigo sea especial y eres tú y has sido tú el único que ha logrado que sienta 'mariposas' en el estómago… También te amo, Kendall

El rostro de Kendall se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujo; lo mismo le paso a James.

Supongo que escogimos el peor momento para confesar lo que sentimos –dijo Kendall- No nos volveremos a ver…

No estés triste –dijo James mientras sonreía suavemente- no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto… Volveré en dos meses y espero poder pasar cada momento contigo.

Desde hoy, aguardare con ansias a que vuelvas y te pensare a toda hora.

Ambos sonrieron, sus miradas se perdieron entre si, no se decían nada mientras se decían todo… James levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla del rubio, sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, era inevitable, el momento era ahora. Poco a poco se iban acercando, cada vez mas y mas, a tal punto que sentían sobre sus labios el aliento del otro, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta que lograron sentir en un suave roce, la tibieza de los labios del otro, sus labios al fin se encontraron en el más dulce y esperado beso, no habían interrupciones, no había nada ni nadie… solo ellos dos, que unían sus almas en un beso, abrazados por la suave brisa y bañados por los últimos rayos de sol vespertino, mientras expresaban en un acto tan simple sus más profundos sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:') Este era el final de la historia! jeje ahora la continuare... quieren saber que pasa después de que James vuelve de Europa? Esperen el proximp cap y lo sabran! ;)

Felices fiestas! :D


	11. 2 meses después

POV Kendall

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que James se fue, así es, es hora de que regrese… En unas cuantas horas su avión arribará! No es grandioso? Al fin lo veré de nuevo! Después de dos largos meses! ha sido una tortura esperarlo, después de aquel beso en el aeropuerto lo extraño más! Muero por besarlo nuevamente… Espero que el este sintiendo lo mismo que yo, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido!

He disimulado muy bien mis emociones frente a los demás, o al menos eso creo… mi mamá no entendía por qué fui corriendo tras James en el aeropuerto, tuve que decirle que habíamos discutido fuertemente y no quería que se fuera sin disculparme, espero que me haya creído, quizá no esté preparada para aceptar esta relación, aunque James y yo decidimos que lo hablaríamos con ella después, primero disfrutaremos de nuestro noviazgo sanamente, después, si todo sale bien, se lo diremos a nuestras madres…

La relación de Carlos y Logan va muy bien, ellos ya han hablado bastante sobre decírselo a sus padres, pero Carlos tiene mucho miedo de lo que su padre dirá; y pues, lo entiendo, pareciera que el señor García estará en desacuerdo con una relación así. Los padres de Logan posiblemente comprendan.

Fin del POV Kendall

Aun no estás listo? –pregunto Logan, sacando a Kendall de sus pensamientos

Ah? –respondió el rubio algo confundido

Iremos a recoger a James al aeropuerto en una hora, ya deberías estar listo

Lo sé –dijo Kendall- es solo que me distraje pensando

Ya me imagino en quien –dijo Logan riéndose- ahora ve a la ducha.

Kendall corrió a la ducha, se bañó y se alisto tratando de lucir perfecto, sin que parezca que se esforzó en ello, pero la verdad es que se cambio de ropa más de 12 veces y sentía que su cabello no se veía bien.

De pronto recibió un mensaje de texto que decía "Estamos abajo, apresúrate, en 10 mins salimos al aeropuerto! –Logan"

Kendall bajo a paso rápido sin correr, pues no quería sudar (la verdad ni él entendía porque se tomaba tantas molestias, ni porque se sentía tan nervioso, simplemente iba a recoger a su ahora novio al aeropuerto)

Hey! Hola Kendall – dijo Camille interponiéndose en su camino – a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Hola Camille, me están esperando para ir al aeropuerto; James regresa hoy – respondió el rubio

Oh, es cierto – dijo Camille – de seguro que fue una gran experiencia para él, dos meses rodeado de tantos chicos de su edad, compartiendo los mismos intereses que él… lo más interesante es que de seguro habían muchos extranjeros, James ha de haber estado feliz compartiendo con chicos de otros países.

Que quieres decir? –cuestionó Kendall

Nada, es solo que…

Qué? –la apresuró Kendall

Es solo que si yo fuera a otro país y conociera muchos chicos guapos de otros países, no dudaría en tener un romance pasajero, ya sabes, no nos volveríamos a ver y nadie sabría lo que paso, solo sería parte de nuestra experiencia internacional.

James jamás haría algo así –refuto el rubio

Oh, yo no dije eso, aunque, para serte sincera, James es bastante coqueto y muy lindo, estoy segura que allá también lo han notado.

Camille, estas intentando que me sienta mal o algo por el estilo?

No Kendall – respondió Camille – pero que yo sepa tu y él no son novios aun, verdad? O sea que el pudo haber salido con quien sea en Europa sin cargo de conciencia y sin que tú puedas reclamarle…

Esta conversación no tiene sentido y ya voy tarde, con permiso! –dijo Kendall irritado; Camille solo lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa malvada mientras se alejaba

…

Mientras esperaban a que el avión de James aterrizara, Kendall y Logan habían ido a comprar café (o algo que calmara los nervios de Kendall)

Ten – dijo Logan – bebe un té y te calmarás.

No sé porque estoy tan nervioso – respondió el rubio – solo se trata de James, que regresa de su viaje de dos meses donde conoció a mucha gente… no es nada del otro mundo

Logan sonrió – ¡Escúchate! Estas realmente ansioso, deberías relajarte mas, solo piensa que ahora si podrán disfrutar mucho tiempo juntos.

Tengo miedo –susurró Kendall

¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que?

El rubio miró tristemente a Logan – tengo miedo de que él haya conocido a alguien más por allá… quizás cambio su forma de pensar y ya no le gusto…

Tranquilízate y bebe tu té – dijo Logan mientras le sobaba la espalda para calmarlo – han hecho video llamada prácticamente a diario! En serio crees que ya no le gustas? Ustedes se aman, los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro.

El celular del pelinegro sonó, recibió un mensaje de texto de Carlos que decía "Ya llegó!"

Vamos! – dijo Logan – el avión de tu novio acaba de aterrizar

…

La Sra. Knight, Katie y los chicos esperaban ansiosos a que Brooke y James cruzaran por la puerta de los pasajeros que acababan de arribar; entonces vieron que un alto y muy atractivo moreno se acercaba hacia ellos con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

James! – exclamó Carlos y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, quien después de devolverle el gesto se acerco a los demás para saludarlos efusivamente

Te extrañe tanto, cariño – decía dulcemente Jennifer mientras lo abrazaba

Kendall, como era costumbre, espero a que todos hayan acabado de saludar a James para hacer lo mismo; cuando Jennifer soltó al moreno, este miró fijamente a Kendall, quien estaba mirándolo desde que llegó, James se acerco al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le decía al oído "no sabes cuánto te extrañé"

Pues yo te extrañé mas – susurro Kendall mientras se separaban. Ambos quedaron observándose durante unos segundos

Dónde está tu madre? – pregunto Jennifer haciendo que se rompa el contacto visual de los chicos

Nos está esperando afuera – respondió James – traíamos muchas maletas así que llamó a una limusina y pidió que un guardia la escolte hacia ella para dejar el equipaje

Los demás rodaron los ojos, pues era costumbre que Brooke lograra hacer lo que quisiera

Y así, salieron y se encontraron con Brooke y una limusina repleta de maletas, junto a otra que los esperaba.

Después de saludarse se dirigieron a Palm Woods

…

No lo vas a creer – decía Brooke a Jennifer mientras entraban al departamento, seguidas por los muchachos que cargaban con todas las maletas – traje la ropa más bella que te puedas imaginar, además de productos cosméticos de ensueño! Y eso es solo lo que pude traer en el avión; en dos semanas llegaran las cajas de materia prima a Minnesota, revolucionare la industria de cosméticos del país y llevare a Cosméticos Diamond a otro nivel!

Wow Brooke – dijo Jennifer – eso es estupendo pero…

Pero nada! – se apresuro a decir Brooke mientras tomaba una de las maletas – espera a ver lo que te traje! Y a la pequeña Katie también! Pasemos a tu recamara para que te pruebes unos vestidos

Dicho esto las madres se fueron a la habitación de la Sra. Knight

Donde dejamos estas maletas? – preguntó Carlos

Supongo que aquí esta bien, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hay en cada una de ellas… - respondió James – ahora vamos a mi habitación – continuo el moreno mientras tomaba una maleta – también compramos muchas cosas para ustedes!

…

En la habitación estaban los chicos emocionados sorteándose la ropa y zapatos que había traído James para ellos cuando, el moreno se colocó detrás de Kendall y le susurró al oído "te espero en la azotea" y salió de la habitación

Carlos y Logan lo miraban divertidos

Oye Casanova – dijo Logan – cuéntanos que te dijo tu novio al oído?

Kendall lo miro seriamente – solo me dijo que nos viéramos en la azotea… quizás quiera hablarme de las personas que conoció en Europa…

Sigues con eso – dijo Logan algo molesto

De que hablan? –interrumpió Carlos

Kendall cree que James conoció a alguien más en su viaje y que por ello ya no siente nada hacia él.

Carlos le lanzó una almohada al rubio – Como puedes decir eso? James sería incapaz de algo así! Probablemente se muere de ganas de darte un beso, por ello buscó un lugar privado…

Kendall se sonrojó – tienen razón, estoy algo paranoico; si me disculpan, mi novio me espera – dicho esto el rubio salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la azotea a ver a su novio

Cuando Kendall llegó a la azotea, vio que no había nadie, o eso creía hasta que sintió que alguien se detuvo detrás de él.

Hola – le susurro James al oído

Kendall se volteo – hola…

El moreno le extendió una pequeña caja roja; el rubio la tomo y tímidamente la abrió para encontrarse con una hermosa cadena de oro blanco que tenia la mitad de un corazón.

Yo tengo la otra mitad – dijo James mostrando una cadena igual a la que le había dado al rubio.

Una lágrima se escapo de los ojos del rubio, quien miró a su novio con una amplia sonrisa y le dijo "Te amo, como no tienes idea" y abrazó fuertemente al moreno; cuando se separaron del abrazo se miraron fijamente y se acercaron lentamente para unir sus labios, finalmente, después de dos meses sus labios volvían a encontrarse en un dulce beso!


End file.
